The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine and a computer-readable recording medium with a program that controls the sewing machine. More specifically, it relates to a sewing machine capable of practicing sewing and a computer-readable recording medium with a program that controls the sewing machine.
Conventionally, in quilting-sewing by which a batting is put between an outer material and a lining material so that these materials then may be sewed along a stitch pattern such as a straight line or a curve, free motion sewing has been carried out to form stitches by arbitrarily moving the work cloth manually by a user.
In this type of free motion sewing, to prevent stitches from looking unattractive due to non-uniformity in the pitch of the stitches, it is preferable to provide uniform stitch pitches as much as possible in sewing. However, it is difficult for a beginner to sew two pieces of work cloth in such a manner as to provide roughly uniform stitch pitches for the pieces while moving them in a desired direction.
To address this problem, it has been proposed that a work of sewing performed by a highly skilled person be recorded so that the recorded information may be reproduced in later sewing. For example, a teaching-purpose embroidering sewing machine described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. Hei 5-5262 is equipped with a tablet and a cursor which are used to detect the position information of a movement frame (which corresponds to an embroidery frame). In this teaching-purpose embroidering sewing machine, the cursor is fixed to the movement frame over which a piece of cloth is stretched, so that the position information of the movement frame that is moved by the skilled person is detected from the tablet and is stored. Based on this stored data, a drive mechanism for the movement frame is driven, to repeatedly reproduce the work of embroidery sewing by the skilled person.